


Found Art

by stellennium



Series: bark-to-text [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellennium/pseuds/stellennium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a university student taking an art class as an elective. Unfortunately for you, running into skeletons in the trash was not part of the syllabus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Art

Oh university. Touted as a part of the "public school" system, tuition sure was expensive and classes needed to graduate were crowded. It was hard enough to get into the classes needed to even qualify for upper division classes, but classes nearly all majors needed to take, for their major or an elective, was a bloodthirsty war that only knew wait list hell. By stroke of sheer luck, you manage to get out of wait list hell after the first lecture. 

Of course, getting in as it turns out was the easy part. The class you didn't research hard enough was a modern art class. Gone were visions of staring at paintings, along with all misconceptions of art being anything close to classy. From canvases painted one color with maybe a small line of black running somewhere down to videos of someone reading off a scroll they were pulling out from their private parts, getting into the class was definitely easier than accepting it all as art. 

There was a silver lining in all of this though. Since the emergence of monsters on the surface, your art professor had been scrambling to include their art in the course. They were... interesting artists, and as a bonus, a lot of students dropped the class once they learned there was going to be a lecture on Mettaton. Many of these students were present at anti-monster protests, either as vocal participants or silent observers nodding in agreement to what was being shouted. You were okay with monsters. Not an instant friend or someone who immediately lusted after them, but not someone who wanted them to go back underground. As long as they kept out of your personal space, you had no qualms. 

There was only one monster in your section, a lion looking creature who always wore the same blue gown. It was easy enough to accept him as a classmate, the closest thing you could categorize him as was an extremely dedicated furry, and those existed since forever. There wasn't enough time to delve into it too deeply. Your poor, bedraggled TA assigned the first project due next session, and between papers for classes pertaining to your actual major, you needed to get that done as soon as possible. The topic of this project was found art, meaning you had to go out, find trash, and reassemble it into something you can try to pass off as some intelligent commentary. The only problem was that your campus was freakishly clean. Some bathtub monster took a liking to your school and would regularly sweep the grounds. This meant the only places to find interesting things to glue together were going to be in the dumpsters with rotting food and other undesirables that were going to be harder to sort out. Sighing, you set the weekend to dumpster dive and take a long shower. Hopefully there would be something left in the recycling bins, minimizing your chances of finding things that would surely destroy what was left of your innocence. 

When Saturday rolls in, your luck seems to have taken a dive in the deep end. You wake up too late to get to the dumpsters behind your dorm before recycling picked up your only hope of a clean experience. You are filled with resignation as you turn your sights to the trash waiting to be picked up on Monday. At least it didn't smell too bad. You lift up the lid, only to find a skeleton in a blue hoodie lounging inside.

"hey this spot is taken." He says, his voice somehow coming across as the audible version of Comic Sans. "but i can make some room if you're really down in the _dumps_." 

You slam the lid on him and walk back to your dorm room. You sit at your desk, staring blankly at your computer screen for an hour before you decide to drop the class. 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who actually went dumpster diving for an art project, the dumpster behind one of the dorms were surprisingly clean


End file.
